1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and an image representation method using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which receives and processes touch input of a user, thereby outputting a resulting image, and an image representation method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and tablet PCs are regarded as the latest innovation of human civilization and as the most advanced digital apparatuses. At the core of this innovation is the touch screen apparatus, which advances a new paradigm for implementing a user-centric interface through analogue sensitivity.
The touch screen apparatus is designed to recognize a touch input position when a person's hand or an object that touches a character or any position appearing on a screen, and performs a specific process in response, using stored software. The touch screen apparatus utilizes a graphic-based window system, commonly used in the past, and incorporates input and output apparatuses into a single apparatus, thereby maximizing user convenience.
Touch inputs through a touch screen apparatus are categorized as basic data input or command input. The basic data input refers to received input of data in a format comprehensible only by a person and simply storing the received data. For example, the touch screen apparatus may receive input of text data or graphic data and store the receive data. The command input refers to the touch screen apparatus interpreting and processing received input and outputting accordingly, for example a resulting image. The command input may also, for example, be a command for executing a program by flicking a specific icon or moving an icon to a certain position by dragging.
However, the command input is limited to performing only a simple command. For a more complicated command, the user is required to input several flicking or dragging inputs to obtain a desirable result. Alternatively, the touch screen apparatus can input a complicated command by displaying a keyboard screen on a screen of the touch screen apparatus. However, using a keyboard screen for command input is inconvenient.
Thus, there is a need for a simple input-output apparatus providing a user experience-based simple interface so that the user can use complicated functions of the apparatus with ease.